These Are The Voyages Of The Starship Enterprise
by LaurAmourFromOz
Summary: ... Revised. What happens at the end of Nemesis and beyond. Data lives because, let's face it, that was a stupid, illogical ending. The Weeding at the beginning was for Wes and Will. My own personal (crack) Cannon, particulars In A/N. I should also mention that this is fairly crackish.


Title: These are The Voyages of The Starship Enterprise… Revised

Author: LaurAmour

Universe: ST, TNG (personal Cannon)  
><span>Characters:<span> Will Riker/Wesley Crusher, Beverly Crusher/ Jean-Luc Picard, Data/ Geordi LaForge, Miles O'Brien, Worf, Deanna Troi

Rating: K or G  
><span>Summary:<span> What happens at the end of Nemisis and beyond. Data lives (because, lets face it, that was a stupid, illogical ending. The Weading at the beginning was for Wes and Will and Bev and J-L. My own personal Cannon, particulars In A/N.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, this would be cannon; Star Trek would have very few het relationships and Nemesis would definitely not have ended the way it did.

Notes: My Personal cannon Will/Wes, Crusher/Picard, Data/Geordi (they're Holmes and Watson, how could I not) Miles/Keiko and Worf's marriage on DS9 stands but I am not likely to write her much because I have only seen snippets of DS9 and don't really 'know' her all that well. Hence, don't feel comfortable writing her or DS9.

At the end of Nemesis and Data is still alive (because that was a stupid ending) Wes is married to Riker and Picard is married to Beverly (meaning double wedding at the beginning of Nemesis) no Deanna Bashing. I just prefer Will and Wes over Deanna and Will. Besides I can't really process much else for Will or Wes as I have spent the entire day reading them. Slash, sugar and writing = perfect Sunday

I wrote this yesterday, and posted it. This morning i got a somewhat bitchy anonimus review from: Lisa() who proceded to say that she did not read it, because "It is Worf, not Warf and Beverly, not Beverley". I would like to apploogise for this tiny mistake, that I have now corrected. I did have them spelled like that but my spell checker yelled at me and told me that I was stupid so I changed them. I don't mind being corrected on spelling, in fact I appreciate it, because, quite franctly I am hopeless, but I do not appreciate people reading summaries and then telling me that my story (that they have not even bothered to read) is crap bcause I spelled two words wrong.

Pleas read and tell me what you think,I do value it. If you are going to flame, at least have the guts to sign it.

For: Kevin Irving

* * *

><p><strong>These Are The Voyages Of The Starship Enterprise… Revised<strong>

* * *

><p>"Captain Riker."<p>

"Captain Picard."

"We seem to be in need of dividing our primary crew."

"Captain?"

"there is absolutely no way that I am letting you go out into deep space, without at least a semi competent crew, so how do we want to do this?"

"Data, Enterprise or Titan?"

"He's already my first officer, you can't have him. Troi?"

"You get Data, I get Deanna, you are most certainly not having her."

"Beverly is mine. Worf?"

"Mine."

"O'Brien?"

"Do you want him?"

"Sort of yes."

"Then I'm taking Geordi, you can't have both of the federations best engineers."

"Wes-"

"Mine!" Riker shouted before Picard could finish.

"But Beverly is on the enterprise, shouldn't he 'stay with her?" Picard asked hopefully.

"No you already have one genius on board, I want Wes, besides," he held up his hand "he's both my husband and my first officer. So therefore by your logic Beverly should come with me"

"She's my Wife."

"I can fix this, Captain if I may?"

"Picard nodded and Riker placed a call to Admiral Janeway"

"Janeway here."

"Admiral, give Chakotay the Titan."

"He is in command of Voyager."

"Well, give it to someone else then, there is absolutely no way I am splitting up the finest crew in Starfleet."

"There's nothing I can say to make you change your mind?"

"No, my father in law is my captain; my mother in law is our chief medical officer. We are a family, we have been since I set foot on this ship and I wouldn't give that up for anything."

"I had a feeling you might say that Commander, I will implement plan B, Janeway out."

Riker looked at his captain; they smiled wickedly and opened the door. Data, Geordi, Worf, Beverly, O'Brien and Wesley tumbled through the door landing in a heap on top of Data.

"Well, well, eavesdropping on our commanding officers, are we?"

"Commander, did you not just state that we are your family? According to Starfleet code two, four, one nine. Family may listen to the conversations of their commanding officers, provided that classified information is not being discussed."

Riker consulted his PADD, his eyes widened.

"He's right."

"Am I not always correct?" Geordi whispered something into his ear.

"Ah, this code was implemented by Admiral James T Kirk, after his entire crew were caught listening to a conversation between himself and Captain Spock by the admirals assistant captain Spock then stated that Families were an exception due to a, then nonexistent code, which Admiral Kirk implemented within three point six hours of this conversation taking place, after it was co-signed By Admirals Christopher Pike and Jonathan Archer."

There was silence for a moment, then came a giggle, a deep Klingon giggle, but a giggle none the less from Worf and a spurt of laughter from the rest of the crew

"I would say that it's about time we got under way." Came Picard's voice after the laughter had subsided. The crew took their customary places on the bridge. Picard in the captains chair, Riker to his right, Deanna to his left, Beverly to hers, O'Brien opposite her, Worf at Tactical, Geordi at the engineering station and Wesley and Data at the Helm. Picard looked at Riker.

"Wesley, Heading 314 mark 159, Warp two."

"Corse and speed laid in."

"Engage."

Wesley smiled as they jumped to warp he never wanted to leave this ship.


End file.
